


Let’s get crackin’.

by dearrinsecurity



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Psychic Ryan Bergara, Ryan saving him, Shane being a dumbass, warning for references to ghostly violence, written for the BFU Secret Santa Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: During an investigation, Shane's ghost taunting finally catches up with him.(I took a lot of creative liberty with this. I hope nobody minds. I just started to write and I didn’t stop. I’m still proud of it though!)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Let’s get crackin’.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these eyes seek not the truth, but they find it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356890) by [twilighteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve). 



> I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry that you got it a little later than you expected.
> 
> If you haven't read the work this one is inspired by, you don't have to, but I would recommend it. Not only is it absolutely amazing, but it has details that help explain what's happening.

“Today, on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we will be discussing the ‘Wiccan Circle House’ in Kalamazoo, Michigan, as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: ‘are ghosts real?’” Shane immediately shook his head, muttering a small ‘ _no_ ’ and snickering under his breath. 

“Can I just ask one question?” Ryan sighed in exasperation.

“Go ahead.”

“ _'Circle House'_? Is it a giant circle?”

“We’re gonna get into that. Don’t worry. I feel like you’ll be pleased with what this one has to offer.”

“Ok. Ok. Spin me a yarn, Bergara.” Shane sat back, red pen in hand, and Ryan started to speak.

“One of the Kalamazoo area's most enduring urban legends deals with this house. It is said a pentagram is hidden on the basement floor. This haunted pentagram house is said to be on Vine Street and is known as the Wiccan Circle House by many townspeople. 

Quote, ‘This house is said to be very haunted. A total of eight people have died in one way or another in the house, and they are all thought to still reside there. It is said that one may experience faucets turning on and off, coasters flipping over, and footsteps throughout the house. There have also been reports of the appearance of a glowing cross. Others have alleged to be held to the bed and shoved down the stairs. Beneath the carpet in the basement, there is reportedly a Wiccan circle carved into the wood.’

Shane took a deep breath. “Well. This house sounds lovely. How about we go check out the place?” A beaming smile stretched across his face as he looked into the camera. Teej cut off the recording. 

“Alright, boys. Let’s get crackin’.”

================================================================

They had wrapped up, Ryan shaking in his boots and Shane laughing at him.

“I’ve gotta go pee. I’ll meet you back here.” Shane sauntered off, the white wispy spirit following close behind. 

Minutes later, Shane still wasn’t back. Ryan was leaning against the car they were supposed to leave in. Teej and Devon had already texted him saying they made it to the hotel they were staying at until their plane in the morning. He sent them back a middle finger and clicked his phone off. 

Then he saw a quick white light fly toward him, and he knew something was wrong. The spirit never left Shane’s side. 

Ryan ran into the house. “SHANE!” The short man was panting. He knew he could feel something in this house. He caught a glimpse of a shadow on the way in. He didn’t think it was important, a trick of the light he told himself.

“ _ry-..._ ” It was faint, it was strangled, but it was there. Ryan ran toward the stairs leading to the basement.

There was a pentagram on the floor down there. Of _course_ there was. And Shane just _had_ to lay on it and invoke the demonic wrath of the entities in the house.

Ryan’s snarky internal remarks stopped in shock at the sight that he saw. Shane was nearly blue in the face, a dark smoky tentacle wrapped tightly around his neck. He was being pressed to the pentagram. “ ** _SHANE!_** ”

Cold and warm were conflicting temperatures against Ryan’s skin as he ran towards his tall friend. He could tell, though, that the cold was starting to win as the life force drained out of Shane. The light weight that was wrapped around his shoulders immediately flew around the room. The spirit was glowing brighter and brighter as they gathered energy, scaring away some of the smaller tendrils encasing Shane. But it still wasn’t enough. 

A rush of adrenaline flooded Ryan’s senses, and he fell to the floor. He started to rip at the shadowy limbs with his bare hands. 

The one around Shane’s neck went first. He took a raspy breath, gasping Ryan’s name. The tendrils on his arms went next. When one arm was freed, it weakly flailed about, batting at the errant wisps that were trying to attach themselves back to their target.

In no time at all, Shane was freed. Ryan was dragging Shane up the rickety staircase and out of the house. The spirit followed them, partly weakened by the endeavor, but they latched themselves onto Shane either way, helping Ryan support him as much as they could. 

They only stopped when they were outside. Ryan hopped into the car and started driving down the road, speeding away from the wretched house. Bruises were forming on Shane’s pale neck. 

Ryan pulled over and stopped the car. “How are we going to explain this to the hospital staff?”

Shane stopped for a second, thinking. “I don’t think we can. Let’s just go to the hotel.” Shane’s voice was raspy, and he was still weak. “Hey. How did you know what to do?” 

“The story I told you about falling in the bricks? It actually gave me the sight. I wasn’t lying to you.” At Shane’s predicted eyeroll, he continued. “I can prove it to you. Do you feel that familiar weight on your shoulders?” 

“Ah yes. The weight of the world.” A chuckle left his throat, followed by a coughing fit. Ryan reached over in concern. He started to pat Shane on the back. When the coughing ended, Shane gave him a goofy grin. 

Ryan shook his head fondly. “No, dumbass. That’s the weight of a friendly child spirit you picked up at the Sallie House. They’ve been latched onto you ever since.” Shane went silent at this information, his eyes growing wide. “They've been protecting you as much as they can. They have a pretty nice amount of strength, considering their size.”

“Why do you keep using they/them?”

“I have no idea what their gender is. Most of the time their face is tucked into your neck. They’re very attached to you, literally and emotionally.”

“Oh.” Shane unconsciously touched his shoulder, his hand going right through the head of the spirit. One white eye peeked out from the crook of Shane’s neck and Ryan gave them a nod, letting them know it was safe. 

At the perfect time, the spirit solidified, so instead of coming into contact with nothing but air, Shane’s hand fell down on long, soft curls. The shock was evident across his face. His face eased after a second, and a smile spread across his lips. Shane felt his way down and stopped his large hands under the arms of the child. Lifting it from his chest, the face of a young girl appeared in the dim light of the deserted rest stop.

“Sallie.” Both men were shocked at the face that had terrified them in witness sketches being Shane’s protective spirit. Ryan was shaking in fear at the sight of the supposed demon in his friend’s arms. 

Then she smiled, and Ryan’s shaking stopped. A small grin eased onto his face as he saw the face of an innocent little girl who was only there to protect those she loved from harm. Then he understood that the scratches on the Pickmans were only there because they were threatening Sallie’s home. Ryan reached over the center console to tuck a curl behind the young girl’s ear. 

As the spirit was allowed to return to her place in the crook of Shane’s neck, he met Ryan’s eye. He was battered and bruised, and Ryan would probably need therapy, but none of it mattered. At that moment, they both knew they would be okay. I wouldn’t always be great, but it would be ok.

“Alrighty, big guy. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”


End file.
